


Tarantism

by starrypawz



Series: Spare Parts [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, non-sole survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: Urge to overcome melancholy with dancing





	

“Jax?” The Synth whispered as he stood in the doorway of what had been turned from one of the many houses in Sanctuary to a workshop. He paused for a second or two, metal hand on the doorframe before he moved in almost silently to where she was standing. Working, but on closer inspection she seemed to be more just fiddling with various pieces with no real goal. He stood there feeling his throat move in something that he guessed was meant to be a swallow before he placed his ‘flesh’ hand on her shoulder.

Jax stopped and he felt her shoulders tense before she turned around.

“Hey,” Nick smiled, “C’mon Doll, I can’t have my best gal feeling blue,”

She looked up at him for a brief moment, “I don’t like it when you go,” 

He cupped the scarred side of her face delicately and she leant into his touch, “Worried I won’t come back?”

“No… yes… sort of,” Jax swallowed, “It’s not that I… miss you when you’re not here,”

“And you can be sure I miss you all the time I’m not here,” He chuckled and lightly brushed one of the longer bits of her blonde hair behind her ear, “And I’m pretty sure that’s what keeps me going out there,”

Next thing he knew Jax had thrown her arms around him and was doing her best to bury herself against his chest. “Hey,” He sighed before stopping and just rocking her slightly in his arms. He looked over the workbench for a brief moment until he spotted a radio. Like most things around here it’d been found and tinkered with and had bits added until it somehow worked. Kinda like him. He reached over and flicked it on hearing a crackle of static before music came out, clear this time for a change.

“Nick?” Jax looked up from his chest as she could hear the notes of some jazz piece picking up, slow but not mournful.

“Let’s dance,” He smiled.

Jax chuckled, “Sure you know how?”

Nick paused for a moment. Memories of ‘original’ Nick came to mind again, yeah dances. There’d been dances. Clumsy adolescent attempts to actually pluck up the courage and move from the wall of the hall, that time his cousin had tried to teach him a few steps but she’d been too tall and he’d nearly fallen over. Plucking up the courage to ask that pretty girl from the newsstand when he’d first joined the force… and yeah there’d been dancing.

“I think I can manage,” He moved away from the table, placing his metal hand on her hip and gently taking her gloves hand with his ‘flesh hand’ once more.

It wasn’t really dancing to start with, more just sort of moving in time with the music but Jax was smiling, that was the main thing.

“Hey,” Nick paused, “Just thinking next time I go back to Diamond City you can come with me and we can find a proper music hall…”

“You know we’d look a right pair?”

“I know…  But I’d be out there with my best gal,”


End file.
